narutooriginalsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Naruto kontra Itachi! (tom)
Naruto kontra Itachi! (ナルトVSイタチ!!, Naruto Bāsasu Itachi!!) jest 58. tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 545 "Armia nieśmiertelnych" (不死身軍団!!, Fushimi Gundan!!) left|thumb|159px|Tobi ze swoimi sześcioma ścieżek bólu. Tobi recorda do relatório de Kisame e diz que a habilidade de Naruto em sentir emoções negativas é igual a de Mito Uzumaki. Ele então parte com seus novos Seis Caminhos da Dor. No acampamento da Divisão de Suporte Médico e Logístico, Shizune e Sakura fazem uma autópsia em um dos clones de Zetsu Branco. Elas descobrem que Zetsu foi criado a partir das células do Primeiro Hokage, e que todos eles podem usar a Liberação de Madeira. Shikaku informa Naruto e B sobre a estratégia dos inimigos. Naruto e B são confrontados por vários Zetsu Brancos disfarçados de membros da Aliança Shinobi. Naruto imediatamente vê através deles e os mata. Depois que ele termina, Naruto cria vários clones das sombras, que partem para todos os campos de batalha simultaneamente. Rozdział 546 "Teraźniejszość kontra przeszłość - starcie Kage" (新旧影対決!!, Shinkyūkage Taiketsu!!) right|thumb|159px|Ożywieni Kage spierają się ze sobą. Dois shinobi, Musai e Nonota, são atacados por um Toroi reencarnado. Naruto acerta Toroi com um Rasengan, permitindo que o ninja de Suna consiga selá-lo. Naruto e B prosseguem para o campo de batalha. Gaara e Ōnoki param de recuar com suas forças e atacam os Kage reencarnados. Enquanto os Kage reencarnados lamentam o fato de que eles estão sendo controlados para lutar contra seus próprios shinobi, Gaara envia uma enorme onda de areia em direção aos inimigos, seu pai usa seu Pó de Ouro para combatê-la. Usando a oportunidade, Ōnoki ataca usando uma forma de cone da Liberação de Poeira: Técnica do Desprendimento do Mundo Primitivo, mas ela é combatida por Mū, o qual o sentiu, usando uma forma cilíndrica da mesma técnica, resultando em uma cratera colossal no campo de batalha. Quando Gaara aparece, seu pai, que tinha pensado que o Shukaku tinha sido liberado, fica chocado ao ver Gaara e lhe pergunta onde o Uma-Cauda está. Gaara lhe responde dizendo que ele não é mais o jinchūriki que ele havia criado. Rozdział 547 "To, co posiada wartość" (価値あるもの!!, Kachi Aru Mono!!) left|thumb|159px|Czwarty widzi jak Shukaku szaleje. Incapaz de compreender as circunstâncias que rodearam o renascimento de seu filho após a extração do Shukaku apesar da explicação de Gaara, especialmente em relação à forma como ele conseguiu fazer amigos, o Quarto Kazekage se surpreende após Gaara dizer que não o odeia devido em parte, ao seu papel como Kazekage ter proporcionado uma perspectiva para os motivos e ações anteriores de seu pai. Recordando-se do passado, incluindo tanto o nascimento de seu filho e a eventual descida para o fracasso como um jinchūriki, o Quarto Kazekage supõe que há algum valor em sua reencarnação, uma vez que lhe permite determinar o valor real de seu filho. Questionando se Gaara é verdadeiramente capaz de ultrapassar ele, a batalha entre pai e filho começa com a colisão de seu respectivo ouro e areia, resultando em uma mistura dos dois. No entanto, ao tentar proteger dois dos outros Kage de um ataque aéreo, a areia de Gaara é capaz de conter todos os três em um abraço inescapável. Admitindo o crescimento de seu filho após seus ataques serem bloqueados pelo Escudo de Areia de Gaara, o Quarto Kazekage chega à conclusão de que todos os pais precisam confiar em seus filhos, contrariando seus conceitos anteriores sobre o valor. Declarando que a força de Gaara não vem do Shukaku, mas sim de sua mãe, ele diz a seu filho que Karura realmente o amava, chocando o último. Rozdział 548 "Naruto kontra Itachi!" (ナルトVSイタチ!!, Naruto Bāsasu Itachi!!) right|thumb|159px|Matka Gaary jako źródło ochrony piasku. Gaara fica chocado com as revelações do Quarto Kazekage sobre o amor de sua mãe para ele. Gaara cai em prantos enquanto seu pai observa que Gaara já o ultrapassou e que ele confia a aldeia para ele como ele está sendo selado. Enquanto isso, o Terceiro Raikage e o Segundo Mizukage escapam da areia de Gaara e são confrontados pela Quarta Divisão, aos quais eles divulgam suas habilidades. Ōnoki e Mū continuam a lutar com Ōnoki dizendo a Mū para não subestimá-lo enquanto ele cria vários clones de rocha. Em outro lugar, Naruto e Killer B se deparam com Nagato e Itachi Uchiha. Rozdział 549 "Pytanie Itachiego" (イタチの問い!!, Itachi no Toi!!) left|thumb|159px|Nagato próbuje doprowadzić Naruto do zderzenia się ze skałą. Nagato diz a Naruto que sua expressão mudou desde sua última reunião. Naruto diz que ele foi capaz de conquistar o seu ódio por causa de seus pais, B e os ensinamentos de Nagato sobre a dor. Itachi diz a Naruto que ele quer lhe fazer uma pergunta, e Naruto diz o mesmo. Enquanto isso, Kabuto fica feliz que ele tenha encontrado o Oito e o Nove-Caudas primeiro e se pergunta qual será a reação de Tobi. Kabuto os ordena ao ataque. Itachi ataca com uma bola de fogo, a qual B corta ao meio com sua Samehada. Itachi começa a lutar com Naruto e B. Enquanto lutam, Itachi pergunta a Naruto sobre Sasuke. Naruto diz a ele sobre o desejo de Sasuke em destruir Konoha e que Tobi disse a ele sobre a missão secreta de Itachi. Itachi pede a Naruto para manter sua missão em segredo como ele quer que o nome dos Uchiha mantenha a sua reputação. Nagato puxa Naruto e uma pedra do lago próximo para uma colisão frontal, mas Naruto se esquiva. Nagato invoca duas criaturas. Naruto ataca o cachorro enquanto ele se multiplica. Itachi e B lutam entre si. Itachi salta sobre a ave de Nagato e ativa seu Mangekyō Sharingan, fazendo um corvo emergir da boca de Naruto. Rozdział 550 "Wyróżnione duchy nieba" ("別天神", "Kotoamatsukami") right|thumb|159px|Itachi mówi o Mangekyō Sharinganie Shisuiego. O corvo de Itachi voa para fora da boca de Naruto. Itachi tenta usar o Amaterasu em Naruto, mas o corvo bloqueia com os olhos, fazendo Itachi parar. Itachi então usa o Amaterasu no cachorro invocado de Nagato e, em seguida, volta-se para usá-lo no próprio Nagato e sua ave invocada. Itachi explica a Naruto a razão pela qual o corvo tem um Mangekyō Sharingan e como ele conseguiu quebrar o controle sobre ele. Shisui Uchiha tinha dado o seu Sharingan para Itachi e queria que ele o usasse para proteger Konoha. Kabuto ouve a conversa e afirma que sua sorte está ficando cada vez melhor. Nagato usa o Shinra Tensei para se libertar das chamas de Itachi, e Kabuto aparentemente remove sua personalidade. Nagato se esconde de Naruto com seu camaleão invocado e usa o Shinra Tensei mais uma vez para atacar Killer B e Naruto. Nagato aparece atrás de B e tenta atacá-lo, mas B ativa sua Versão 2 e contra-ataca Nagato com um Lariat da Besta com Cauda. Nagato usa a habilidade do Caminho Preta para absorver o chakra de B, o que leva Nagato a recuperar uma aparência jovem. Nagato então agarra Naruto e utiliza a técnica do Caminho Humano. Rozdział 551 "Powstrzymać Nagato" (長門を止めろ!!, Nagato o Tomero!!) left|thumb|159px|Killer B, Itachi i Naruo atakują Chibaku Tensei. Enquanto Nagato tenta tirar a alma de Naruto, Naruto percebe que Nagato está usando todos os poderes de Pain em um só corpo. Naruto pergunta a Nagato como suas técnicas funcionam, mas logo percebe que Nagato está sendo controlado totalmente. Naruto tenta escapar, atacando Nagato com um Rasengan mas ele o absorve. B se desloca para ajudar Naruto mas Nagato o vê e captura B. Assim, quando Nagato está prestes a remover a alma de Naruto e matar B, Itachi os salva com o seu Susanoo incompleto. Kabuto se lembra que ele tem mais uma pessoa para capturar e faz Nagato usar o Chibaku Tensei para capturar todos os três. Naruto se lembra da técnica e diz a B e Itachi sobre ela. Itachi descobre a sua fraqueza e diz aos outros para usarem os seus ataques de longo alcance mais fortes. À medida que a esfera é destruída Itachi apunhala Nagato com a Espada de Totsuka, fazendo Nagato recuperar a consciência. Enquanto ele é selado, Itachi diz a ele que se ele tem algo a dizer ele deve dizer isso agora. Nagato diz a Naruto que ele é a última parte do legado de três partes de Jiraiya — cuja a história do próprio foi perfeita — e que a sua parte é um fracasso. Ele então diz a Naruto para fazer sua história perfeita para que todos se esqueçam de sua própria história horrível. Rozdział 552 "Warunek Hokage" (火影の条件…!!, Hokage no Jōken…!!) right|thumb|159px|Itachi pieczętuje Nagato. Itachi termina o selamento de Nagato. Kabuto expressa sua frustração no selamento de Nagato, acreditando que o seu campo de visão amplificado compensaria sua mobilidade reduzida, embora Itachi tenha conseguido explorar os seus pontos cegos. Kabuto considera usar o seu trunfo. Itachi diz que tem um plano e irá lidar com a Invocação: Reencarnação do Mundo Impuro, mas Naruto insiste em lutar por conta própria e tenta fazer mais clones das sombras, no entanto, ele começa a sentir os efeitos do uso prolongado do Modo de Chakra do Nove-Caudas. Itachi lembra a Naruto que ele não deve esquecer das pessoas que o apoiaram, que fazer as coisas por conta própria vai levar ao fracasso. Killer B diz a Naruto sobre sua promessa para Iruka em manter Naruto seguro. Itachi destrói o corvo e o Sharingan de Shisui, como ele vai demorar mais de uma década antes de sua habilidade poder ser usada novamente, e depois sai. Os shinobi das Forças Aliadas que combatem o Segundo Mizukage são confundidos pelas miragens do Marisco Gigante, apesar das dicas do Mizukage. Temari corta o Terceiro Raikage, sinalizando para o Time de Selamento agir. Gaara detecta um Mū invisível atrás de Ōnoki, o qual sofre uma dor nas costas. Mū se prepara para atacar, e Gaara percebe um Rasengan atrás Mū. Rozdział 553 "Główne pole bitwy" (主戦場到着!!, Shusenjō Tōchaku!!) left|thumb|159px|Naruto przybywa, aby pomóc w ataku na Trzeciego Raikage. O ataque inicial de Naruto em Mū falha, como Mū detecta o ataque e se esquiva de Naruto. Naruto e Gaara trabalham juntos permitindo que Naruto consiga acertar um golpe em Mū com seu Rasengan Planetário. Ōnoki aumenta o peso do corpo de Mū para impedi-lo de se mover, o que permite que Gaara consiga selá-lo antes de Mū poder terminar sua declaração. Gaara quer uma explicação de por que Naruto está no campo de batalha. Shikaku Nara os informa sobre a situação. O Esquadrão de Temari tem dificuldades em lidar com o Terceiro Raikage, bem como o outro esquadrão que está enfrentando o Segundo Mizukage. Dodai explica as habilidades e o passado do Terceiro. Kabuto apaga a personalidade do Terceiro, a fim de ganhar tempo. Naruto chega a localização de Temari e começa a atacar o Terceiro. No Cemitério das Montanhas, Sasuke ataca e mata Zetsu Branco com o seu novo Susanoo. Ele revela seu Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno e afirma que seus novos olhos podem ver bem na escuridão. Rozdział 554 "Maksymalny wirujący shuriken" (螺旋手裏剣の限界…!!, Rasen Shuriken no Genkai…!!) right|thumb|159px|Naruto uderza Rasenshurikenem w A. Naruto przygotowuje Rasenshurikena z rękoma czakry. Temari zauważa, że Rasengan jest odmianą uwolnienie wiatru. Naruto rzuca Rasenshuriken w kierunku Trzeciego Raikage, lecz on unika. Dodai zauważa, że atak nie zadziała ponieważ Raikage ma Raiton Chakura Mōdo. Naruto liczy na technikę, używa ramienia do rzucenia nowego ataku. Raikage znowu go unika, więc Naruto za pomocą ramienia z czakry łapię Rasenshurikena i uderza go kolejnym Rasenshurikenem. Drużyna Pieczętująca stara się zapieczętować Raikage, ale nim zdołali to Raikage zregenerował się. Trzeci Raikage przygotowuje swoje najsilniejsze ninjutsu. Dodai woła wszystkich, aby uciekli do Raikage, i żeby użytkownicy uwolnienie ziemi wykonali ścianę, którą Dodai wzmacnia. Dodai wyjaśnia technikę Trzeciego. Wbrew poleceniu Dodai i rozkazowi Temari niektórzy shinobi próbowali zaatakować wroga, Trzeci przebija ścianę. Dodai wyjaśnia, że Trzeci był odporny. Naruto pyta się go skąd Raikage ma bliznę skoro jest tak odporny. Dodai mówi, że powstało po walce z Ośmioogoniastym, i że nie chciał o tym nikomu wspominać. Naruto postanawia użyć kulę ogoniastej bestii i zaczyna tworzyć. Rozdział 555 "Sprzeczność" (矛盾, Mujun) left|thumb|159px|Naruto pokonuje A. A tentativa de Naruto em formar uma Bola da Besta com Cauda falha, e ele é forçado a sair do Modo de Chakra do Nove-Caudas. Naruto diz a Dodai que ele precisa entrar em contato com B e o Oito-Caudas. Quando o Raikage os ataca de repente, Dodai forma uma bola de borracha como um chamariz para conseguir algum tempo para Naruto. Dodai contacta Inoichi Yamanaka, o que permite que Naruto consiga falar com B. Naruto diz a B que ele quer falar com o Oito-Caudas. O Oito-Caudas diz a Naruto que, quando ele e o Terceiro Raikage se enfrentaram ambos desmaiaram com suas técnicas ainda ativadas. O Raikage corta a bola de borracha no meio e vê que Naruto não está nela. Ele se dirige para a localização de Naruto. Naruto entra no Modo Sábio e planeja usar o Kata do Sapo para sentir o ataque do Raikage mais rápido. O Raikage ataca com um nukite de um dedo, mas Naruto se esquiva e atinge o braço do Raikage com um Rasengan, fazendo o seu ataque ser desferido em seu próprio peito. O Time de Selamento imediatamente sela o Raikage. Em outro lugar, o Segundo Mizukage está diante de um Gaara exausto e lhe pergunta se isso é tudo o que ele é capaz. Cytat "Dzięki Waszemu wsparciu, drodzy czytelnicy, również w wersji animowanej stuknęło 10 lat. Nie mogę pozwolić sobie na chwilę wytchnienia, bo animatorzy mnie potrzebują! Nie wiem, jak mam Wam wszystkim dziękować. Naprawdę nie wiem..." —Masashi Kishimoto, 2011 Na drugiej stronie okładki Madara wykorzystuje zdolności Białych Zetsu i sieje zamęt w szeregach przeciwnika, chcąc zwabić Naruto na front. Ten by ratować przyjaciół, interweniuje, gdzie tylko może. W tym samym czasie Gaara i Ōnoki stawiają czoła dawnym Kage...! Kategoria:Tomy